


An Orphaner's Duty

by botgal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also eggs, Aphrodisiacs, Bulges and Nooks, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, F/M, Kinda, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underwater Sex, dual gets mad fukked by a horrorterror thing, psychic talking horrorterror mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botgal/pseuds/botgal
Summary: "Even now you think of aiding me, Violet One. Dutiful you are to me, and I have always been grateful... Which is why, if this daughter of mine will refuse me, then it is to you that I will bestow this greatest honor of all."As the noble and revered Orphaner, Dualscar is tasked with ensuring Gl'bgolyb's wellbeing. No matter what that might entail. And, on one such task where he is sent to do just that, he ends up doing it in a way that he would have never expected.





	An Orphaner's Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isolato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolato/gifts).



> "Orphaner Dualscar is an experienced Orphaner and looking to take care of Gl'bgolyb. He has spent his whole life looking after her and making sure she's fed and healthy. With her charge unable to take care of her, Gl'bgolyb finds her once-in-a-lifetime mating season and is in need of getting those eggs out somewhere."
> 
> I just wanna start off by saying I'm sorry if it's not exactly what you had in mind? I'm not exactly used to writing stuff like this (eggs and whatnot), but I do enjoy tentacles and Amporas getting royally boned by them so I figured if nothing else I'd do my best. Seeing as you were rather descriptive with the specifics of this one, I figured it might be the one you wanted the most, in any case. So I hope I've lived up to your expectations for it, or if not entirely, then you at least were able to enjoy it~

 

Whispers were high among the crew of The Caligulas. Uncertain murmurs and whisperings among sailors and slaves alike. News spread fast on even such a large vessel. Especially when it was about the main purpose of their sails being set. The Great Carbuncle of the Deep. The Vast Whisperer. The One Whose Glub Would End The Universe (for them at least).

First it was an incredibly busy time as of late. The Captain leading them to shove the ship out of port on half provisions, with even the slaves having the leaking carcasses of dead lusii shoved into the hold to have as much as possible on board. All of it shoved into the water and quickly vanishing beneath the undulating brine. An exhausting week with nothing else in it but fear and the sense of urgency which could only come from the knowledge that their failure would cause all their deaths, and more.

The Captain grew more irritable, as he was the one who both shot down most of their cargo, and the one who had to guide the food down below. Not because he was the only sea dweller aboard, far from it really. More it was that he was the only one who dared. This being because he was the only one who was certain to go unscathed if he went too near the mighty beast they fed. Others had tried, on previous occasions when he had attempted to delegate the duty due to fatigue or just an unwillingness to carry it out that night.

None of them had ever surfaced again.

He had never said a word on the subject, but the fact that he never attempted it again after the first few deaths served as a sort of unspoken acknowledgment that only he would be accepted as the deliverer of food. For whatever the reason might be, The Betentacled Emmisary seemed fond of him (in whatever way such a creature could be fond of anything). Welcoming him near her maw without so much as opening it unless he had food with him. The only living soul besides the Empress herself (long may she reign) who likely knew what the great creature's skin felt like. Having both touched and been touched by it time and time again.

What became worrisome now, rather than an intense hunger, was a lack thereof. Corpses drawn down to the depths and left there went without so much as a bite. Murdered white creatures eventually bloated up with briny rot and floated back to the surface, letting off the putrid stench of decay mixed with salt.

The finality of the situation came with an Imperial Order from the Empress herself on the matter. She had little time to worry herself with her ancient lusus refusing to eat like a fussy wriggler. And so, as with all matters vaguely related to Gl'bgolyb's feeding, the duty fell to him once more. Descend into the depths to see what was the matter, and get her to eat before gurgles of hunger turned to the screeching of the Vast Glub which would end all of Trollkind.

No pressure.

He tethered his worriedly whinnying lusus in his quarters to keep it from following his descent. The least he could do was ensure his trusty mount and hunting companion wouldn't be killed if somehow he failed, or else consumed if he did succeed. A final parting word and a pat on the snout was all that he gave before shutting it in.

His cape, boots and usual gold regalia were left behind. No sense bringing them down to be tarnished in the salt. He could replace them, certainly, but he liked them. The only things he had on him were the thin cotton clothes he wore under his armor. Which was also left behind. No sense in wearing armor with him into the depths when going face to face with the Ancient Emissary. If it ever  _did_ come to any sort of violence, no set of armor was going to protect him from her wrath, no matter how sturdy.

Breaching the water with a rush of air bubbles, he paused to let out his last breath of air to exchange it with fresh sea water before descending into the depths. Even with his thin cotton clothing, the water cooling the further he went down was of no concern. During his descent, he found himself passing the waterlogged, rotting carcasses of a couple uneaten meals. Small fish which had gathered to feed off of the refused food scattered to the currents as he passed by, though he had no doubt they'd return as soon as he was out of sight.

It felt irksome, really, to have his hard work be put to waste like that. But soon enough he'd get to the bottom of this. Or be dead. One way or another he was certain to stop feeling too badly about it.

He knew he was getting close when he started to hear the strange, vague hums that washed over him. Nothing so much as a true voice or song that could be carried over water. But a thin mental suggestion of a word or a tune which curled in through ways unlike the other senses. Like when his kismesis attempted jokingly (or not) to probe into his mind, or the unnerving whispers of a Purple's voodoos. Only moreso than either of those things.

_You have come, Orphaner_ . The too sweetness of her croon were like stabs of sugar through his brain, enough to set his teeth on edge even more than the freshest of clown sodas or their so called 'special stardust'.

Aye, he had.

His words wouldn't travel through water, not as they did through air. Much underwater communication was done through either a simple sort of pantomime or hand signs. However, The Deep's Great Maw had no need for such trifles. She could pick the words from within his skull so easy as the Grand Highblood might pluck the head from one of his hated heretics.

_Wherefore is mine charge? Why has she not come to see me in my time of silence?_

She would not come. Didn't have the time. So he was sent to ascertain her health. Was she unwell? Did the food disagree with her somehow?

A great, white tentacle drifted up and pressed against his back, bringing him unwillingly closer to Her, though he gave no struggle. The color he might usually associate with the comfort of a parent paled when it came from this massive leviathan of the abyss.

When she brought him close enough to one of her massive eyes, though, he realized something felt off. One of his hands felt behind him, carefully sliding fingertips over the surface of the skin. The whole thing shuddered, and for a moment his heart thudded in a fear that he had angered her with his touch, but it stilled again, and a croon that echoed in his head sent shivers up his spine. Slowly, he put his hand to her tendril again, and it stayed still, but now he realized what he felt off.

The Great Gorge's skin was warmer than usual. Radiating heat off into the water to the point it that had given him that feeling of something being off when he was so far down. There was something else to it, too. Her many limbs were usually rough, like the skin of a shark. Like so much scar tissue that lay so flat it fooled the eye into thinking it was all smooth. At present, it was covered in a thin sheen of mucous, viscous enough he could see it cling to his hand as he pulled it away before dissipating into the salty depths around them.

She was unwell.

_I am. But not in the way that your kind can be. I was put here upon this planet to guard my charge, and that I have done. But now, after my years of being her caretaker and enforcer, she refuses to come to me in my time of greatest need... This is my only chance to ensure myself progeny to care for them, and yet I have no proper vessel. She promised when she was young that she would aid me when the time came, and yet she has refused. She must know it to be so, I have whispered it to her dreams, she simply doesn't wish to any longer._

He had no idea what to think of this, and no idea what he could possibly do to help this. His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he tried to consider what to do, it was all so far from the simple task of killing beasts and bringing them to Her.

_Even now you think of aiding me, Violet One. Dutiful you are to me, and I have always been grateful... Which is why, if this daughter of mine will refuse me, then it is to you that I will bestow this greatest honor of all._

The meaning of her proclamation was slow to come to him, but it became clear soon enough when he felt a single tentacle of hers cinch tightly around his waist. A small rush of water came forth from his mouth in surprise, but he soon realized something else was different. The water, previously clear of anything resembling pollution, seemed to become tinted with something thin and fuschia. There was no way to avoid it, it was everywhere. All around him, seeping into the water. Even the water that he breathed. Then he started to feel a bit... hazy. Warm.

The thought occurred to him that this was probably some sort of aphrodisiac, something held in the mucous being secreted from the Great Whisperer's tentacles. But he hardly had the space in his thinkpan that could be occupied with thoughts like that. Not when the same tentacles he felt keeping him steady started to writhe against his body. The number increased over time; two, then three, and another couple. Gliding over and then under his clothes, feeling at his bare flesh. He made a compulsory struggle or two when he felt his clothes being torn away from his person, but not much else. He hardly noticed the different fabrics drifting freely away from him, while Gl'bgolyb kept looking him over.

_You will be a fine carrier for my eggs, it will be only a short while. I have fed well to be able to make them strong, and you are to thank for it, little Orphaner_ .

A tendril slid slowly up his leg, curling up near his thigh, a second venturing up a bit closer.

_It is a great honor to be the one to hold my eggs until they are at their full maturation. You will not need to hold them past that, nor will you need to watch over them once they hatch. All I need from you is this._

Another, covered in fuschia slime and undulating more than a waterborne slitherbeast, wrapped around his abdomen, running against the outermost edges of his chest gills. The more he felt make contact with his skin and slip into his respiratory system, the hazier and more relaxed he felt.

Maybe... maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing, just to do as she wanted.

_Of course it won't be. It will be gentle and kind, even nice perhaps. If you want it to be..._

One of her many appendages gently rubbed against the outer edges of his nook and sheath, already even his bulge was threatening to emerge from its hiding place. The barest tip already poking out of him and squirming against the friction of the Speaker's many limbs.

Well then... alright.

His silent assent was taken near instantly, the Speaker was ancient, but not patient. Two of Her appendages tightened around his thighs, and slowly pulled them apart, while the third continued to massage the space between them. He took deep, slow breaths. It felt as though all of his muscles were lax, accepting of the great horrorterror lusus's advances. His bulge emerged fully, writhing almost beseechingly against the tendril rubbing it back.

Another came from somewhere out of the murky depths, a bit differently shaped than all the rest. By this time the Depths' Carbuncle was holding up all of his weight, letting him effortlessly float back in the water. She pressed the tip against his exposed nook, gently prodding it barely in, and he tensed. He had never been that good at taking a bulge, as his kismesis would tease him about at every opportunity she could. But the Speaker didn't relent. Only rubbed the edges of her tendrils up against his cheek and chest and all else she could reach, slowly soothing him back to relaxation.

_No reason to fear. You will come to no harm. Relax. Relax..._

And so he did, whether through some psychic influence of Hers or whatever compound Her body put out into the water. Just a bit of pressure, more coaxing and soothing.

And just like that, she was inside of him. A great press against all the walls of his inner nook, bigger than anything he had ever taken before (though given his past experience, this was not a difficult thing to claim ownership of). But it didn't cause him any pain. If anything, he'd probably be trying to shift his hips were the many tentacles on his body restraining him from most all movement.

It started moving slowly, rubbing the small ridges and rough skin against every little ridge and cranny inside his nook. He started to draw in more water, breathing heavily at all of the excess stimulation on his body. No amount of quadrants before, no matter how high the debauchery and how many the partners (and thinking back he had been in a few orgies which might rival the number of tentacles on this mighty beast with the amount of limbs involved), had managed to make his body feel so much all at once.

The thing inside him widened for a moment, causing a heavy gasp from him, as he felt something large being pushed up past his gene bladder, up into the set of reproductive organs long since fallen out of use for Trollkind since the advent of the Mother Grub and her massive broods which took their place. Something stirred in him, something akin to nervousness and dancing on the edge of being called fear, but she soothed him back again.

_There there. It's only one egg. You can relax. There will be more to come, but you are a strong Orphaner. You can take them._

Well, this was hardly a matter of him being able to so much as being unable to say no at this point, wasn't it?

True to Her word, another egg soon followed, pushing up into him alongside its fellow. Followed by another. And another. Being pushed along both from within the tentacle up his nook and the movement of it as a whole. Using the edges of his nook to gain traction and push more inside of him.

He came more than a few times, he couldn't deny that. So much stimulation with no break from it all, he could feel the electric zaps of pleasure as well as see the small cloud of violet amongst all the fuschia. And yet the eggs just kept coming. More and more, til he could see his abdomen begin to swell and felt the pleasure border slightly on pain.

And, eventually, whether from one orgasm too many, or just being unable to cope with being filled with so many eggs from a massive creature of some distant and terrifying species, his consciousness faded.

–

It was a pleasant sort of drifting sensation for a while, bordering somewhere in the vicinity of unconsciousness and possibly even coma. But not entirely bad. There were the small whispers of the ocean around him somewhere. And, above it all, the gentle, crooning whispers of Gl'bgolyb. Praising him, encouraging him. Trying to encourage him with how little time he had left to endure it.

Honestly, he wasn't complaining. Not even from the sheer lack of ability to actually gather enough thoughts to do so. It wasn't even unpleasant. Just very very floaty.

Or, at least it was, until he came back to his body in its entirety at the sensation of a great amount of pressure in his abdomen. Through the haze he felt the familiar psychic push against his mind, and of course not lacking the amount of tentacles wrapped around his body. One of them in particular was pressed gingerly against his belly, feeling the multitude of now hard, fully formed eggs inside of him.

_There we go, Orphaner. You've done so well, and you're almost done. All you need to do now is just breathe, and push._

He didn't quite know what she meant by that, but soon understood without being told. A great downward pressure formed in his abdomen, making him tremble and gasp for breath as he hadn't since this whole ordeal started. But she didn't let him relent. Coaxing him gently with tentacles soothingly caressing his weary body, and sending psychic encouragements into his thinkpan. He grit his teeth and clenched his muscles, focusing on the simple force of expelling the eggs through his gene sphincter, then down his nook and finally out.

The first one nearly erupted from him in a gush of fuschia geneslime, and was quickly scooped up by its progenitor. Who crooned gently over the small thing; a perfectly round orb, colored a bright pinkish fuschia with a soft luminescence not unlike a pearl being held up to full moonlight. Dualscar had no idea if it was aloud or all in his head, but he had no time to ponder over that question. He had something else entirely to focus on at the moment. Now that one egg had emerged, the rest seemed more than eager to follow.

He sucked in breaths like a dehydrated Land Dweller drank water, greedy and desperate, but never to the point of hysteria, thanks to Gl'bgolyb, surprisingly enough. The Carbuncle was not a lusus for nothing, it seemed (no matter how strange of one She was). She just kept on coaxing and encouraging, even giving a few gentle squeezes of his belly when he took too long to take a breather. The eggs came out one by one at first, then seemed to emerge in twos and a couple even emerged in trios. Though not quite as strong as the aphrodisiac he had inhaled when this whole mess started, there must have been  _something_ in the water that made tingles run up his spine with each egg he expelled from himself. If nothing else, She did know how to tend to the one ensuring her offspring.

Dualscar almost shuddered with relief as, at last, the final egg was pushed out of him and taken away. All that remained being a few stray whisps of fuschia genetic material drifting away from him in the water.

Most of Her appendages left him, then. Releasing his limp body, all but for one which he gratefully leaned against. It was an exhausting experience, to say the least, and one he was certain he would be sleeping at least half a sweep to recover from.

_You've done well, my Orphaner. I have much to thank you for. With your hard work, I now know that my progeny will be strong, and will be forever grateful to you and your bloodline._

Well, that was good to know. Having the gratitude of something so massive and terrifying should be a confidence booster when not thinking of what earned it.

_Your service is rendered, and you shall have safe passage back to the surface. The ones up above await your return. But, for now... Sleep._

And, after what had to be the psychic equivalent of a knockout blow with a mallet to the thinkpan, sleep he did.

–

He learned only far after the fact where he had turned up after all the events of this had occurred. Washed up on the sands of a beach like so much driftwood, where the Grand Highblood himself had been treading while on the prowl for heretics. As he would come to be told when he was finally briefed on what had happened in his absence, many had assumed him dead, the Empress began sending out orders for a replacement to be found not three nights after he had gone under to check on her lusus's wellbeing. Thankfully, none had been found before he had returned.

Mostly for his own amusement of mocking the “Great and Mighty Orphaner” for the fact that he had been spat out of the drink naked like a large piece of driftwood, he had dragged him back to his Church and tossed him into an open cell to be laughed at by his Congregation. Where he had stayed, fully unconscious, for several nights until the Empress called for his release and he was brought back to his ship. Yet it took another two nights still for him to finally awaken.

He ate and drank like a Troll who'd been denied food for sweeps upon his awakening, for soon he'd have to return to his duties. The Vast Glub would be held off for no Troll, as the Empress had so eloquently declared.

The question of if he was terrified would be a strange one, to say the least. But little to write home to one's lusus about happened. He descended in the water, dragging behind a meal. The Speaker of the Vast Glub snatched up the food and ate it, as per usual. There  _was_ a brief moment, where one of her tendrils looped about his waist, and another stroked across his cheek, but that was about it. She released him with nothing more than a mental croon, and a vague sense of a smile in those great blank eyes, and he swam back to his ship.

He never knew what became of those eggs. And quite frankly, he was terrified of the idea that he would ever learn.  


 


End file.
